ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjiro Hayata
is the son of Shin Hayata, the protagonist of the Ultraman manga, who due to his father's merger with Ultraman, gained Ultra Genes he later passed on to his son. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman. History Ultraman Manga The son of Shin Hayata, Shinjiro (sometimes called Jiro for short) was born with unusual strength and durability. As a child he once visited the Ultraman Memorial with his father, the Defense Agency Chief. It was a museum for the SSSP, Ultraman and their battles and based in the old SSSP Japan branch headquarters. While their the two met Mistuhiro Ide, while the two talked and Shin gave an autograph, Shinjiro was leaning dangerously over the railing. Before any noticed he was gone and they ran down stairs to find him on the ground seemingly unconscious, he had fallen of the railing. While Ide proposed to call an ambulance Hayata said the boy was fine as he clutched his crying son. Moments later father and son left with Shinjiro waving goodbye with his usual cheerful face. Twelve years later Shinjiro was a typical teenager, hanging out with his friends and such except for his strength. He never knew the source of it but struggled to learn how to control it, on occasion he would go jumping across skyscrapers for fun. At home Shinjiro and his father had started to grow distant despite most likely due to his abnormal condition. First Contact One day Shinjiro and his friends came across a girl being harassed by a bully from another school and his posse. While the others did not have the heart to go and help her Shinjiro challenged the brute. When the thug tried to kick him Shinjiro caught his leg and accidentally crushed it. Seeing the frightened faces on everyone including his friends and the girl he saved he ran off. That night Shinjiro went out jumping across skyscrapers until he landed on a billboard and sat there lamenting his failure to control his strength. It then that he was confronted by a dark figure that Shinjiro immediately assumed was some manner of Ultra being. The figure attacked him and Shinjiro jumped away and flew off eventually landing in a stadium. At first, he thought he was safe however the creature had followed him. The creature dashed towards him ready to strike and Shinjiro was too paralyzed with fear to move. Only the timely arrival of his father, who dropped out of the sky, saved him. When he questioned his father on the creature and it similarity to Ultraman his father declared it wasn't an Ultraman, he was, referring to his son as he took of his coat and revealed his battle armor. Hayata picked up his son and commented on how much he had grown and then explained to him the SSSP carrier plane was nearby and with his abilities he could reach. Without warning Hayata threw his son sending him flying through the air. Seeing the plane, Shinjiro controlled his flight vector and landed in the cargo bay where he was met by Ide or 'Uncle Ide' as he called him. Ide revealed to Shinjiro the truth about his and his father's abilities but when the computer monitoring Hayata's armor revealed he was in trouble Shinjiro demanded to sent back but Ide refused. He declared that he promised his father to protect him first and despite his abilities he had no hope of defeating the entity. Shinjiro however refused to accept that and seeing his resolution Ide revealed to Shinjiro another more advanced suit of armor. Moments later Shinjiro fell out the sky and landed between his defeated father and the creature interrupting it death blow. Upon seeing his father's broken body Shinjiro commented that it was a first for him wanting to tear someone apart. Shinjiro activated his Specium weapons and dashed towards his enemy picking up the fight his father could not win. With his more youthful body Shinjiro fared better than his father even using his Specium weapons to block the enemy's lasers. The alien cut off a portion of the stadium hoisted it up and threw it at him but Shinjiro flew toward the debris and sliced it in half catching his opponent and slamming him into the ground. Shinjiro landed on the alien's stomach and was about to attack him when the monster fired his heat ray point blank. Shinjiro was hit and jumped off but he could still walk and fight. The dark figure got up and raised his hand forming a large sphere of energy. It was then the Ide contacted Shinjiro via the radio and told him to connect connectors on his wrist. Shinjiro immediately got it and Ide confirmed it. As the alien threw the sphere Shinjiro fired his version of the Specium Ray, the two attacks clashing in an explosion that could be seen outside the stadium. When the dust cleared from the clash of attacks Shinjiro saw that the alien was still standing even though much of his left side was missing. Shinjiro was surprised by this and the creature's rather stoic comment on its condition. The creature declared itself Be Mular as Shinjiro saw a glimpse of the reptilian creature within the armor. The creature flew off and Shinjiro turned his attention to his father but as he ran he found himself tired and collapsed and fainted as the crew of the SSSP plane tended to his father and Ide ran towards him. Shinjiro later awoke in a bed, his armor gone and his body bandaged up. Hearing Ide's voice he looked to his side only to see Ide standing by his bed with a Zettonian in a black suit sitting on a chair casually. Later on Ide lead Shinjiro to see his father in the medical section of the base, the old warrior was in a coma but otherwise he would survive. Ide then lead Shinjiro to an all white room where the Zettonian from before was waiting. There the alien explained he was the last Zettonian and that his name was Ed. The alien explained why there had been no alien invasion or monster attacks for the past forty years, including Earth, every space-faring civilization was part of an alliance. Upon joining this interstellar 'UN' seven years prior to the present, aliens came to Earth and removed all of its monsters. Also when Earth contacted the Alliance council is when Be Mular appeared again who is just one of the problems they face as numerous aliens had migrated to Earth. The Zettonian than asked Shinjiro to take his father's place as Ultraman. Volume 2- Aftermath and Trial run Shinjiro did not immediately agree to the request but stated he would think about it. The next day at school Shinjiro found his friends were avoiding him in fear of his strength and later when he met up with the bully and his friends again they ran off terrified of him. Feeling rejected by everyone around him Shinjiro agreed to do test runs with his armor that night. With Ide on the radio guiding him Shinjiro trained to control his powers by helping people, Shinjiro was ordered to go to a traffic accident to help. Ide declared that the government response was too slow and that if it was a job only he could do then as 'Ultraman' he had a responsibility to help. Shotaro arrived on a high way where the driver of a fuel tanker was trapped behind the wheel. Shotaro ran towards it but found himself too slow and on Ide's suggestion used the Light Swords to propel himself. Shinjiro flew towards the tanker as its fuel caught aflame, while it seemed both where killed in the explosion Shinjiro landed safely carrying the half of the truck he cut of with the driver in it. To his surprise the crowd around him was cheering and even the man he saved thanked him. Upon the two policemen approaching to question him Shinjiro took of into sky. Stopping on the roof of a skyscraper, Shinjiro took of his helmet and absorbed the whole sensation of being praised, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. Afterwards Shinjiro reconciled with his friends who disregarded the crushing of the bully's leg as an accident on the thugs part. He also took joy in the fame and publicity his masked persona was getting all over. Meeting up with Ide and Ed at SSSP HQ, Shin noted that he enjoyed the work he was doing with the suit and his powers and Ed asked if he was ready to be Ultraman yet. Unsure of what to say he heard as Moroboshi called Ed reporting he was ready to begin an extermination operation. Ed told him to hold it off and that 'Ultraman' would take down the target. Second Battle Shinjiro arrived outside an old warehouse where Moroboshi's team was waiting. After some talking down from Moroboshi Shinjiro took of, landing on the roof to the building. Upon entering he was shocked to see the sight of several dead victims and the alien finishing of the last one. In a fit of rage Shinjiro punched at the Baltan like creature only for it jump over him and kick him in the back knocking him down. The alien landed on him and belittled him and jumped on to a platform when Shin attempted to slice him with a Light Sword. Shin confronted the alien about his deeds and the alien simply replied that humans were its food and fired energy blasts at him. Shin dodged them and noticed that several of the victims were young girls and boys of his age group, enraged even more Shinjiro fired the Specium ray but unfortunately the alien dodged it and jumped out the hole in the roof. Unwilling to let him escape Shinjiro chased after him jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Shinjiro chased the alien across several rooftop, their battle caused the destruction of a few buildings, eventually the pair landed in the middle of a traffic jam with Shinjiro landing on the hood of Rena Sayama, a popular idol, all the while his suits color timer was beeping, having turned red. It was then that the alien spoke denouncing Shinjiro as 'Ultraman' and a hero. It had pointed out that its intention was to leave quietly and disappear so it could continue hunting in peace, but Shinjiro forced their battle into the public endangering even more lives going against the mandate of the SSSP. The alien cast blame on Shinjiro for the current predicament the people around him faced and as Shinjiro looked around he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was then that some one called out for him, for Ultraman and he turned to see Rena Sayama in the distance who reminded him that he was fighting to protect people renewing his resolve. The alien was angered by this and fired his plasma bombs at Rena and her agent but Shinjiro moved in front of them and stopped the attack with his Light Swords. Shinjiro declared himself an Ultraman and took on the same fighting stance his fathers used in their battles. The alien at first laughed at Shinjiro's statement, but when it realized it was being used it attacked at full force pushing Shinjiro into the defensive. Shinjiro ran as the alien fired a volley of plasma bombs but one of them hit and knocked him into a building. Knocked on his back, Ide called him and instructed him on how to remove his limiter. With that done he dashed out the building and sliced on the alien's arm as red energy streamed of him. The alien jumped into the air and he followed, shrugging of his attacked and back flipped kicked the creature before finishing it of with the Specium Ray. Shinjiro landed on a car, completely drained but proud of his accomplishment, but not as proud as when he father appeared, still in a weakened condition but out of his coma. Shin praised his son on a job well done. Volume 3 - The Alien City Despite his achievement, at the SSSP base Shinjiro was looking over the railing and trying to come to terms with the fact that he had killed another living being, it was the first time he done so. Moroboshi appeared and told Shinjiro he had to accept the fact the being 'Ultraman' meant he had eradicate any opponent he came across. For whatever reason Moroboshi took Shin to a peculiar building, passing through several high tech security gates they came across an entire city that seemed to be with in the building itself. Moroboshi led Shinjiro thorugh the city, past the market. Moroboshi told him that the city was on Earth but it's location was unknown even to the SSSP. He told Jiro that they had come to see an information broker about two cases, the organization the Aliend Adacic was connected to and the serial murders which appeared to be separate cases. Moroboshi brought Jiro to a gambling den where their contact was waiting. Jiro was told it was a fighter and initially believed it was it the large alien in the ring. As the alien fainted Moroboshi corrected him, stating that their contact was a special case in the city, the only human who could live their and refused to leave: Jack. Sometime later Shinjiro and Moroboshi were outside the arena with Jack discussing the case. However Jack had no information to help them, he pointed to one possible alien species but said that unlikely though he woudl check it out. He also noted that the other case seemed to be unrelated. Some time later Moroboshi left the two to get food at some benches. As Jack munched down on local cuisine he talked with Shinjiro who he noticed had a lot on his mind. During their conversation Jack noted that he knew Jiro's father, Shin had appearantly helped in the past. Before he could finish his conversation the two were interupted by a large alien. Jack introduced the alien as Red, the former champion of the arena before Jack defeated him. Dispite his prior victory Jack set up the unassuming Shinjiro to fight Red, resulting in him being punched several blocks away. As Shinjiro stood up he was now angry and ready for a fight. Shinjiro retaliated against Red, throwing a punch only for it to be caught and be thrown away, with his superhuman body he landed on a pillar and jumped back but Red dodged. Red then leap into the air at Shinjiro who dodge and noted that may have killed him. He again charged at Red but then remembered that the maneuver he was trying to used required his suit. Before they could clash Moroboshi stopped their fight, even Red was not going to fight an ally of the SSSP. Outside the building, Shinjiro thanked Moroboshi for taking him to see that place, but Moroboshi rebuffed him, stating his dislike for him and how he thought poorly of Shinjiro as Ultraman. He also stated that he was not the only one who could become Ultraman. ]]Later on Shinjiro was on a mission to capture a petty crook alien who had killed several people. Moroboshi was there along with an extermination team, while Shinjiro easily defeated the crook, he spared the alien upon his pleas of mercy. Afterwards Moroboshi came to quarrel with Shinjiro and his refusal to kill resulting in Shinjiro throwing his helmet past Moroboshi's head in anger. Internal Crisis Shinjiro later began to cling to his normal life, going out with his friends and trying to forget about his issues as Ultraman and his internal conflict between Moroboshi's words and his own kind heart. However despite his attempts he could not shake his feelings of anxiety and uncertainty. It was upon his return home that Shin called his son into the living room to speak with him alone. There the two men spoke of their dislike of killing. Shin explained that the Earth needed Shinjiro right now and that the power he had inherited was in the end a curse they both had to bare. Later both Hayatas returned to HQ to find Moroboshi in an Ultraman Suit, who restated his early remark that Shinjir was 'not the only one who could be Ultraman'. Sometime afterwards Shinjiro went on a walk and thought about the current events, his father's and Moroboshi's statements about Ultraman, he reasons for being Ultraman, he was unsure of what to do. It was then he caught a little girl's ballon and upon returning it to her remember Alien Adacic's victims, among whom were children, it was then he gained a new resolve. No sooner after ide called him about a situation, stating Moroboshi was busy. Shinjiro rushed to get his suit from a nearby van and proceeded to the scene. There he found people running and was surprised to see that Jack and Red where the cause of the commotion. To his surprise Red took out some sort of vial and transformed before him. Red appearantly returned to his original size and fought Shinjiro, who despite everything could not best the giant, even asking for the limiter to be removed. When Red threw him at the same mother and child he met earlier, Shinjiro, desperate to save them awakened the ability to fly. Powers and Abilities *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his father's merger with Ultraman prior to his conception, Shinjiro inherited his father's acquired Ultra genes which provides him with the following abilities **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro possess natural superhuman strength. Some examples are of when he once caught the kick of a bully, unintentionally crushing his leg, he created dents in the steel floor of a carrier plane barehanded. Also it has been stated that his battle armor only focuses his strength in combat meaning he fights with his own natural powers and that every blow to his opponents is by his own strength. **'Durability': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro is more durable than a normal human, as a child he fell from a two story ledge and all he did was cry. Moments later he was fine and went home and slept without a single injury. He was also hit by Be Mular's heat ray at point blank range, though his body armor protected him, he had injuries all over his upper body, however he was fully healed two days later. It has been said that a normal human being cannot hurt him. **'Extraordinary Jumper': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro can leap great distances thanks to his muscle strength particularly in his legs. As a teenager one of his favorite pastimes was to jump from rooftop to rooftop between skyscrapers. He can also survive falls from heights that would kill a person. When his father threw him into a plane in mid-air he survived without even a scratch. **'Flight': Unlike his father, Shinjiro has shown to posses the power of flight. He has shown to be able to levitate at will and move at his own desire. *'Ultraman Suit': A newer model than the suit worn by his father, this ultra like powered armor allows him to tap into his Ultra Genes providing him with armaments. Also the armor is powered by Shinjiro himself so overuse will leave him tired even to the point of fainting as signified by his mechanical Color Timer. **'Focus': While Shinjiro's strength is his own when he fights, the suit helps him to tap into his Ultra Factor, meaning he is stronger while wearing the suit than without it. This is stated by Ide, and shown by the fact he could fight Bemular evenly only after putting on the suit. **'Protection': The suit also provides Shinjiro with extra protection besides his own durability. Shinjiro was hit point blank by Bemular's heat ray, leaving scaring on the armor, while Shinjiro was still injured from the attack, he would've receive far more grievous wounds without the armor. **'Light Swords': On his arms Shinjiro's armor is armed with Specium weapons, contained blades of energy that he can use in several ways. The Light Swords, being made of Specium energy, are powered by Shinjiro's own body so overuse can tire him ***'Acceleration': Shinjiro can use the light swords to propel himself at incredible speeds, he once used them to out run a flame trail. ***'Thrusters': As well as propelling himself forward Shinjiro can use them to fly through the air. ***'Defense': The Light Swords can be used to block energy attacks, such as Be Mular's laser beams and Alien Adacic's plasma bombs. ***'Blades': Like their name suggests, the Light Swords are blades of energy that can slice through any conventional matter. He once cut through a solid stone projectile several feet thick in one swing. **'Specium Ray': Shinjiro can fire the same attack as the Ultra whose DNA he inherited. Shinjiro fires this beam by putting his hand in the classical cross position, however instead of his vertical hand it is fired from his horizontal arm. It is devastatingly powerful and his most draining attack. Also after use the suit seems to need to cool down, releasing large amounts of steam. The Specium ray uses another system on Shinjiro's arms, so while the beam is being prepared the normal Specium weapons are not accessible. **'Limiter': Shinjiro's suit is outfitted with a limiter holding back the amount of energy his suit can absorb from him, when his color timer turns red it can be released. Upon doing so Shinjiro receives a power boost, gaining greater strength, speed and endurance but has a limited amount of time before he is completely drained of energy. Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|Shinjiro's Ultraman Suit Manga Spec Ray.jpg|Specium Ray Hayata Shin-jr. spcmm csn.png|The stance for the Specium Ray E-manga Specium.gif|Shinjiro's Specium weapons the Light Swords Shinjiro_Strength.jpg|An example of Shinjiro's strength Shinjiro_Slice.jpg|Specium Weapons in action Light_Sword_Defense.jpg|The Light Sword's defensive application Light_Sword_Mach.jpg|The light swords' propulsion and acceleration Shinjiro_Limit_Break.jpg|Shinjiro with his limiter removed. Limit_Break_Specium.jpg|Shinjiro's Specium Ray after removing the limiter. Shinjiro_Limter_Speed.jpg|Shinjiro's increased speed Shinjiro_Landing.png|Shinjiro's resistance to landing from great heights Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *Shinjiro's situation is similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through very different means. The two however are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo descends from the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *In the over all series, Shinjiro is the sixth human character introduced, to have Ultra Genes, starting with Daigo Madoka, then Keigo Masaki , Tsubasa Madoka Daigo's son, Amu Daigo's ancestor and Shinjiro's father . *During the second battle between his father and Be Mular, the alien being stated that Shinjiro was not Shin's, what he meant by this is unknown but the statement may be related to the boy's Ultra Genes. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron man's suit in terms of appearance and also the Guyver in terms of how it operates and its weapons. *Shinjiro is similar to Akira , the hero of a popular dounjinshi (fan comic) called Hybrid Insector, created by the same individuals who created the ULTRAMAN Manga. The protagonist of that manga was the son of a Kamen Rider and gained Rider powers through a belt that created an exoskeleton, similar to how Shinjiro wears a powered armor. Gallery Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Sinjiro Hayata.png Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Spec Weapons.jpg Manga_Shin_Shinjiro.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_Brooding.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_battle_scene.jpg Manga_Jiro_Ray_Stance.jpg Shin_Unmasked.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Shinjiro_Stance_Color.jpg Jiro_and_Morobshi.jpg Shinjiro Ultraman.png Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Shin_Rena_Wallpaper.jpg ULTRAMAN figure.jpg Category:Manga Category:Human characters Category:Protagonist Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras